The use of certain computing resources, such as virtual machine instances, managed computing hardware and/or software instances, and other computing instances, has increased dramatically in recent years. In some examples, a computing service provider may operate large quantities of computing instances that may be executed on behalf of customers of the service provider. For example, the computing instances may be used to host various applications, services, and other resources on behalf of the customers. In some examples, the computing instances operated on behalf of a given customer may have different characteristics, such as different types of operating systems, different processor and other architecture types, and other differing characteristics.